Party For Two
by Nyahnyan
Summary: Malik gets bored and invites Marik over. Lemon is suggested, but not written. YMxM


**AN: Ffffff! This should have been posted yesterday, but some things came up with my computer, so I couldn't get it typed up. DX Anyways, this is a gift for Keishou Tokumatsu, or as I like to call her, Ellie-chan. Her birthday was yesterday. So, happy late birthday hun! ^w^ Um... This is a total fail. D: I tried, but it just didn't go the way I wanted it to. TT^TT Sorry, Ellie-chan, I hope you still like it, though. I will try to make it up to you~ So... I guess that's it for now. Enjoy this suck-ish one-shot, and try not to hate me to badly. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Both Yu-Gi-Oh, and the song "Party for Two" belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Malik stared at the black T.V screen. He had gone through every channel and had found nothing interesting to watch on any of them. So, needless to say, he was bored and that was putting it simply. It was a Saturday night, and his brother and sister were going to be gone till Monday. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing for the whole weekend, there had to be something fun for him to do with his time.

Malik sighed and opened his cell phone, looking at the picture of him and his boyfriend, Marik, that was on the inside screen. After looking at the picture for a few moments, an idea hit him. He was going to have a party. More specifically, a party for two, and two alone.

Dialing his boyfriend's number, he listened to the ring tone and waited for Marik to answer. It rang a few times before he heard a click followed by Marik's voice.

"_Hey Baby, what's up?" _Marik asked.

"Hey, I'm having me a party." Malik said, wanting to get his boyfriend over as soon as possible.

"_Sorry Babe, I don't think I can come." _Marik said, turning down Malik's invitation.

"Uh-uh, this ain't just any kind of party." Malik said, trying to gain Marik's interest.

"_Nah, I think I'll stay at home."_Marik said, turning down Malik yet again.

"It's gonna be really, really hot." Malik said, trying yet again.

"_Startin' to sound good." _

Malik smirked, now he was getting somewhere. "I'm gonna put you on the spot." Malik said, knowing what Marik wanted now.

"_Baby, maybe I should then." _Marik said, liking what he was hearing,

"Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one." Malik said, keeping Marik's interest.

"_Guess I could be there." _Marik said.

"Come on and join the fun."

"_What should I wear?" _Marik asked, not completely sure of what his love had in mind for the two of them, but he had an idea.

"I'll tell you that it doesn't matter what you wear 'cause it's only gonna be me and you there." Marik said. "You'll be sexy in your socks."

Malik could hear Marik chuckle at that statement. _"We could polish the floors." _

"Incase if anybody knocks?" Malik asked.

"_Let's lock all the doors." _Marik suggested.

"Yeah." Malik agreed. "All the things I'm gonna do."

"_I'm gonna do them with you." _That was exactly what Malik wanted to hear.

"I wanna try something new." Malik said, giving Marik some ideas.

"I wanna try it too." Marik said, knowing exactly what Malik was getting at.

Malik grinned. "So? You coming over then?" He asked.

"I'll be there before you know it." Marik said, then hung up the phone.

Malik closed his cell and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Turning on the T.V he began searching threw the channels again as he waited for Marik to get to his house. He hadn't been waiting to long when Marik came walking through the front door. Malik jumped up from the couch and ran over to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss then hugging him tightly.

"Hey Baby. Miss me?" Marik said, returning both the hug and kiss.

"Of course I missed you." Malik said. "Now, let's get this party started." Malik began pulling Marik towards his bedroom.

Marik smirked at his love's eagerness. "Excited are we?"

Malik blushed and opened the door to his room. "Maybe~" He said in an almost sing-song voice.

Marik chuckled. "I hope you're able to do all the things you promised me on the phone."

Malik blushed even more. "That plus more."

"Heh, heh. Is that so?" Marik chuckled again, pulling Malik close to him, placing a trail of kisses on his jaw. He placed a passionate kiss on Malik's lips.

-(Bwahahaha~! I'm not going to go any further with that~ So, you'll have to use your imagination. Sorry~)-

Marik fell next to Malik on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. Marik pulled Malik close to him, looking into Malik's half closed eyes.

"I love you, Malik." Marik whispered, burying his face in Malik's hair.

"I love you too, Marik." Malik whispered back, placing his hands against Marik's bare chest, and laid his head against his chest as well.

Un-know to the two lovers, there was a fan girl just outside the window watching the two. XD

* * *

So there ya go. Again, Happy late birthday, Ellie-chan, and I'm sorry this turned out terrible.


End file.
